Oneshots
by Iisfangirl
Summary: AmyxNox oneshots. Don't like don't read. Dorothy Must Die stories.


heyo! **I thought Dorothy Must Die didn't get enough attention, so i'mma do oneshots. This is after the third book and I thought, what if Nox came to Kansas?**

 **Disclaimer** : **I don't** own **DMD, nor do I know anything about Kansas. Also note that Amy's mom has gotten her life** **back together in these stories, so they have a lot of new things, like Netflix, and a good TV.**

 **•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

Amy POV

Nox was watching the final episode of Sherlock. It was hilarious to see his reaction when we got back from Oz. He was so intrigued when I told him about the show that he wanted to watch it. We were nearing the end, around the time Sherlock was about to get on the plane. I noticed we finished the popcorn bowl so I took it to the sink and washed it.

I came back to find he just finished. "How did you like it?" I asked him, smiling when I saw his confused faced. "How is he alive? That's impossible, he must have magic. That's the only explanation!" He said. "My therory is that he used a gun that was a blank and had some sort of blood pack that broke when he fell. And plus, magic doesn't really exist in this world. Just cheap card tricks." I explained. He thought about it a little bit.

"C'mon, let's get you some clothes so that you don't look so out of place. I know a nice store that sells cool jeans." He looked at what he was wearing, which was dress pants and a dress shirt.

We got to the store and I got him a pair a jeans with black converse and plain black t-shirt. We were about to leave when I heard her. "Salvation Amy, what are you doing here? And why are you hanging out with such a cute guy? C'mon babe, you can do so much batter than her." Madison Pendleton. I hadn't seen her since I got back from Oz. I turned around to face her. She hadn't changed much, other than that she finally gave birth. "Madison, I see you're finally skinny, when did the bundle of joy come out of the oven?" I asked, so much venom in my voice even Nox was surprised. "And this is Nox, my boyfriend." I turned towards Nox and grabbed him by the shirt, giving him a surprised look but he immediately understood and kissed me back just as forceful. We wrapped our arms around eachother, me moving my fingers through his hair, and him doing just the same. We kept doing that until we needed to break apart for air, in which we laced our fingers together and put our foreheads together. Madison coughed, trying to get our attention, where I took our hands apart and stuck my middle finger out at her. We made our again and Madison huffed and walked away. As soon as I knew she was gone I pulled away and fixed my hair. Nox did the same and we kept walking in the direction we were headed. Nox wrapped his arm around me as I put my head next to his.

We got back to my house and we sat on the couch. "You were pretty scary talking to her like that. And what do you mean 'bundle of joy'?" Nox asked me. "She was pregnant before I came to Oz. She also named me 'Salvation Amy' just because she had one and a half bathrooms in her house. She always made fun of me for it." I said to him. Just then my mom walked in and she saw us on the couch. "You kids aren't doing anything adult, are you? You know you be stuck with a kid." When my mom first met Nox, she wasn't sure about him. We've grown a lot closer and my mom thinks he's a good guy. We decided to wait to take him out through Kansas. "No mom. And we came across Madison today. When she asked who Nox was I told her he was my boyfriend and I made out with him while putting up my finger." My mom looked impressed. "The diner is asking me to work the rest off the day so i'm off. Love you!" My mom waved and headed out the door. As soon as the door closed Nox asked me a question. "What does the finger mean?" He asked in such a serious voice I laughed a little. "It means screw you." "Ohh. So it's an insult? Can you do it with any finger or just the middle one?" "Just the middle one. But I think in Japan or China you use the pinkie." I smiled a little bit.

We were channel flipping through the tv when we stopped on the Wizard of Oz. Nox was surprised seeing how different everything looked. We were on the part where Dorothy met the Lion when Nox laughed a little. "What's so funny?" I asked. "It's just that in our Oz, everything looks so much scarier, here it looks so nice and peaceful." I looked at him. His mouth was in a smile and his eyes lit up with happiness as he watched them sing and skip through the forest. God he was cute. I just wanted to run my hand through his hair and kiss him and- "Amy!" It took a minute to realize he was talking to me with a look of concern on his face. "Yeah, what happened?" "You were staring at me? Is there something on my face?" "Oh sorry I was just thinking." "About what?" I cut him off with a kiss. I pulled back and stares at the movie knowing I confused him. It was a few minutes until he did the unexpected. He kissed me, more force than when I kissed him. I ran my fingers through his hair and looked him in the eye. "Amy, I love you." "I love you too, Nox." We sat back, after a while and I saw it was 9:00. My mom won't be home for two hours. I put my head in Nox's lap and after a while I feel asleep.

3rd person POV

Amy's mother came home to find an adorable sight. Her daughter head resting on her boyfriends lap. Her boyfriend had fallen asleep to Wizard of Oz. Sighing, she got a blanket and covered the two. Stepping back to make sure they were asleep, she put food in the fridge and went to her bed.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_••_•_•_•_•_••_•_•_•_••_•_•_•_••_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_••_••_•_•_•_•

So yeah, that's it. Kinda oc, but oh well!

Fangirl

Ps. Bold is being a dick.


End file.
